A thermoplastic elastomer resin is a material that has thermoplastic nature as well as elasticity like rubber. Accordingly, it finds many applications as a replacement for various kinds of rubber parts such as a molded article including interior material for vehicles.
When fine powder is required during the forming process of the thermoplastic elastomer resin, it is typical to crush large particles by a cryogenic process to obtain fine powder.